1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery module, and more particularly, to a battery module including a plurality of battery cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, high-power battery modules using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density have been developed. The high-power battery modules have a configuration in which a plurality of battery cells are connected in series to drive the motor of devices that require high power, for example, electric vehicles, etc. to have a large capacity of the battery module.